


[Glee][Klaine]Nothing without Love

by ReneeZ



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeZ/pseuds/ReneeZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glee 完结纪念</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回忆是原作，现实算乱编。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一次离别引发的回忆杀</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Glee][Klaine]Nothing without Love

“好的，我明白，明天早上我会准时到的。”确认对方先挂断了电话，Kurt转身推开阳台的窗户走进客厅，一眼看到暂停手中游戏的Blaine正盯着自己，“又怎么了？”说着忍不住打了个寒颤——临

近圣诞节，纽约也扛不住低温开始飘扬起薄薄的雪花，连着几天气温骤降，这会儿又是在夜里，刚才接电话太匆忙一时起身抖掉了盖在身上的毛毯，穿着单薄的毛衣站在阳台上难免会感受到切

肤的寒意。

 

“为什么要出去接电话？”被质问的人倒是满脸委屈地反问回去，干脆放下游戏机摇控柄，整个人都转过来看着站在窗边的丈夫，示意他赶快关上阳台到门自己身边来。

 

“不知道是谁刚才忙着打游戏都不肯停下来让我先接个电话，让老板听到了还以为我不务正业在游戏厅陪小孩呢。”Kurt看了一眼电视上暂停的画面，没忍住凑上去吻了吻丈夫，然后才在对方身

边坐下来。

 

Blaine也是配合地靠得更近一些，总觉得Kurt身上依然带着一股屋外的寒意，索性伸直手臂抱住对方，顺势靠在肩上蹭了蹭，“确定明天就出发了？”

 

“延期了好几次，最终确定下来也是好事，”栗色头发的男人也顺着Blaine的姿势把自己的重量安心地交给他，后背放松地靠在沙发上，“不会去很久的，就是一次时装发布会，你知道的。”

 

“可我还是不敢相信这次我居然不能和你一起去，”Blaine满脸失望地摇摇头，“下一部剧的彩排居然也安排在了同一天。”

 

“不，”Kurt坐直起来，转头看着双手还抱住自己，却又试图用脚把桌上的游戏手柄勾得更近一些的丈夫，“本来说好了要陪你的，说抱歉的应该是我。”

 

“至少明天让我送你去机场？上一次我没有去送行，接下来可是发生了非常不好的事。”说到最后，Blaine的声音几乎微弱地听不见了。

 

不过Kurt知道他在说什么，两人都明白Blaine说的上一次指的是什么时候。那时Kurt高中毕业，Blaine却遗憾地要比对方晚一年，后来的故事就如同当下正热门的那些，为了凑时长顺便赚足眼

泪的爱情电影一般，在感情正盛的时候两个主角对于未来有了不同的看法，于是突然就分崩离析，结果兜兜转转一大圈却发现真爱就在身边。

 

狗血的人生。

 

诚然，这些都已经是往事了，偶尔说起来的时候或许还会觉得有些可笑，也不得不说正是那段相互磨合甚至摩擦的过程深厚了他们的感情，可是仔细回想起来，两人都觉得真是白白让争吵和冷

战浪费了大好的时光。

 

“我不在家的时候，出门要记得检查门窗水电，尤其是备用钥匙千万别忘了。”Kurt并不是第一次独自出远门留下Blaine在家，但是交代的话每次都是习惯性地脱口而出——特别是在上次自家丈

夫出门忘了关微波炉，要不是他提前一天回家，他就无家可回了。

 

想到了同一件事的Blaine也不敢反驳，只能硬生生把“你真当我还是小孩子”这样的话吞了回去，“明天你就要走了，结果现在还要浪费时间交代我这种小事吗？”

 

＂当然不，＂壁炉的火依然旺盛，跃动的火光犹如血液在皮肤下流动般富有生命力地发出噼啪声响，＂不过你要是害得我明天起不来床，你就准备收拾好客房自己去睡吧。＂

 

＂客房不是早改成我们的工作室了吗＂这样的话显然不适合现在的气氛，Blaine只是嘿嘿笑了两声算是某种保证，＂那今晚就一次。＂

 

客厅里因为Blaine在打游戏的缘故本来就没开大灯，先前为了赶设计图特意开的落地灯现在也被Kurt反手按掉了开关，房间里唯一的光源就是燃烧着的炉火，摇晃的火光映照在两个越凑越近的

身影上，两个影子又投射到电视机屏幕上，盖过了那个暂停的游戏画面。

 

而床上的承诺说出来通常都是为了违反的。

 

尽管他们不再是精力旺盛的青少年了，想着要到圣诞节前才能见到，两人还是没忍住胡闹到深夜才总算消停，等到真正躺下来，被子都还没捂热闹钟便尖叫了起来——幸好Kurt早先就定了个闹

钟，熬夜的经历先前也有，此时倒没有觉得因为睡眠不足感到困扰，反而有些神清气爽的感觉。

 

行李都是提前打包好了的，预约的出租车也在约定时间等在了楼下，因为航班比较早，路上不像平日那样一堵塞住三条街，也好运地连连绿灯，到达机场的时候，几乎只有同样选择早班航空的

通勤者和打着哈欠的机场工作人员。

 

＂这样正好，你回去之后还能再睡一会儿，不要影响之后的排练。＂他们搬回纽约之后Blaine几乎就不用发胶了，此时男人的黑发也和本人一样精神饱满地四处乱窜着，Kurt有些好笑地捏起最

显眼的那一小簇卷发顺了顺，＂你要是唱错了自己写的词，你的创作能力会被质疑的。＂

 

＂到时候随便唱一句然后骗他们这是我临时作的改动就好了。＂乖乖站着任由Kurt打理头发的男人皱皱鼻尖，＂正如你所说，反正是我的创作——倒是你，千万不要给模特穿错了衣服。＂

 

Kurt倒是无所谓地偏偏头，＂都是同样的零号身材错了就错了吧。真可惜这次只是女装，不然我还可以看到那些男——＂

 

＂Hey," Blaine不满地打断丈夫故作遗憾的发言，抬起手指了指自己，＂我，专用模特，不要钱，24小时待命，Hummel先生有哪里不满意吗？＂

 

＂不敢不敢，我怎么敢不满意鼎鼎大名的音乐创作人呢？＂丈夫的举动惹得Kurt噗嗤一声笑了出来，似乎不相信眼前这个人到现在还总是最初这样可爱的举动。

 

被笑容感染的Blaine咧嘴看向窗外——雪依然在飘扬着，整个机场起落坪都是一片白茫，还好暂时没有对机场造成太大的影响，＂结束之后早点回来，雪似乎越来越大了。＂

 

＂那是当然，没有任何理由能让我滞留在法国。＂Kurt还想继续说什么，一连串急促而杂乱的高跟鞋咔嗒声朝他们逼近，毫不客气地打断了两人的交谈。

 

在顶头上司面前秀恩爱应该算是列入＂十大升职禁忌＂中的事，尤其是当你的上司刚刚结束了一段百转千回的感情之后。Kurt自然也不会当着老板的面表现出太多的不舍——要知道接下来这场

发布会以及之后的晚宴表现如何可是他未来职业走向的关键，绝不能因为这样的私事给老板留下不好的印象。

 

Blaine当然也明白这一点，＂那么在法国加油。＂

 

＂彩排也是。＂走过安检门之前，两人最后亲吻了一次。

 

他们之间说好的，永远没有人说再见。

 

 

往常圣诞节他们都会回到俄亥俄州和家人一起过，不过今年两家父母居然一拍即合组团去澳洲体验夏日圣诞了，留下哭笑不得的Blaine和Kurt留守纽约，现在更是只剩下Blaine一个人呆在国内

了。不过这并不意味着Blaine真的会按照Kurt所说回到家先好好睡一觉。

 

昨晚的游戏直到出门都没来得及退出来，但是时间还早，Blaine也就咬着刚从楼下买回来的早餐，聚精会神地按下了继续键。

 

不，Blaine并不是像青少年那样游戏上瘾，这部游戏对他来说有着非同凡响的意义。

 

每一个打开这部游戏的人，都会看到制作人员表上＂音乐制作——Blaine Anderson＂的字样，这是第一个完全由他创作音乐的问世作品，就算这部已经好些年头的游戏在画质和情节设计上都

有些瑕疵，也完全不会影响Blaine对于游戏的热情。

 

他现在的主职工作确实是在百老汇没错，但是当初几次尝试舞台失利，Blaine差点甩手放弃，好在有Kurt三番四次为自己打气，他先是退而求其次，不断为各类需要音乐的作品设计音效，然后

又借着指导Warbler的经验转战幕后工作，在唱作方面立下口碑打好基础之后，果然被导演看中，最近终于重新回到台前——虽然距离主角还需要些时间，但整部剧的音乐都交给Blaine来完

成，他反而是对音乐掌控力最强的那个人。

 

 这样的成就都多亏了Kurt。如果不是Kurt的鼓励，他也不知道自己现在会在哪里。

 

他们婚后的这些年里，在某些瞬间，Blaine似乎还能看到当年Dalton楼梯口那个借口糟糕的小＂间谍＂，可更多时候，他觉得丈夫就像是游戏里不断获取经验值从而飞速成长的主人公，每一次

看着那双蓝色的眼眸，就像看到了阳光下波光粼粼的大海，这双眼睛的主人，始终在天空翱翔。

 

Kurt总说是自己当初的＂勇气＂拯救了他，但Blaine却很清楚，那时他一字一句所说的勇气，每时每刻传送的简单短信，与其说是为了帮助Kurt，更像是某种自我劝诫——他逃了，从地狱般的

旧学校远远逃开，这是安全的策略，仅此而已。

 

可是他希望Kurt能比自己做得更好，逃避只是一时的选择，却不能让生活变得更容易，只有让别人看到你的强大才能更好地生存。他的Kurt也确实做到了这一点。

 

而Blaine自己常常会失掉这份自信，从很久以前开始就是这样。17岁时Kurt率先一步离开这座小城，留下他在McKinley苦熬一年，他为了Kurt才离开自己的保护网，结果因为不知所措犯了很

多不可原谅的错误；18岁高中毕业，他不再坚信NYADA是否还是自己的追求，纽约城太大却也太小，似乎装不下自己的梦想；19岁求婚，订婚，一切都好像是在慌乱中头脑发热做出的决

定……

 

停下来。盯着电视屏幕的Blaine用力摇了摇头，现在不是去想那些的时候，他苦涩地笑了起来，这些想法自己从来都是憋在心里，就连Kurt也不会知道，可是有些时候他又觉得或许丈夫早就知

道了，他深爱着的那个，眼里含着泪听他说勇气，头也不回走向纽约，却又一起回家，在Dalton被付之一炬不复存在的时候陪在自己身边的，比任何人都要坚强的人，他洞悉了一切，只不过从

不揭穿而已。

 

随手放在沙发上的手机“叮”地响了一声——来自气象局的暴雪警报，看起来确实挺吓人的，但这种警报每年圣诞节都是如此，只要不会影响纽约的地下交通线路，就算路面覆盖积雪三尺厚，人

们的生活也会照常进行的。

 

整座城市此刻都弥漫着浓郁的节日气氛，就连经常呆在公寓角落的那个流浪汉都换上了不知从哪里翻来的圣诞帽以示庆祝，街上的行人依然是行色匆匆，不过在节日气氛的烘托下表情都柔和了

许多。

 

Blaine自然也是哼着那些永不过时的圣诞金曲在剧场忙忙碌碌，他们俩对这种俗套的圣诞歌曲向来情有独钟，这一点很早之前就确认无误了。

 

不过现在不是陷入回忆的时候，现在他既要负责好自己的角色，又要兼顾到整个剧组的音乐部分。没错，一天的彩排结束之后，只有一个人的家里总显得冷冷清清，但这都是为了工作——他也

好，Kurt也是，而白天紧张奔波的疲劳某种程度上能够缓解夜里一人占用大床的冰冷。

 

最重要的是，Kurt这趟法国之旅只不过是一次简短的时装发布会，他等待的人就要回家了。

 

如果大雪不会阻断空中交通的话。

 

而此时窗外的雪却越来越大了，Blaine站在窗边，出神地盯着街灯橙色的光晕，整个世界的喧哗都似乎与他无关。他依然没有收到Kurt的消息——他们之前说好的，登机之前就会发短信通知对

方。

 

不像年轻的时候，每次离别在外都忍不住日日夜夜保持联络，加之现在大多数时间都是公务出差，往往需要跟着上司或者剧组跑到国外，两人之间就达成了共识，时差太大的情况下，就干脆不

要联络，以免影响双方的工作和休息，只需要在降落和起飞的时候通知一声就足够了。

 

或许只是短信延迟了而已，Blaine第无数次按下了手机的锁屏键——依然空无一物，按照原定计划Kurt应该是在平安夜前夕回来的，但是现在既然没有机场暂停运营的消息，那就跟着原计划不

变。

 

如果是Kurt的话，应该也会做出同样的选择。这段时间他常常会这样，在那些无法做出决策的时候，Blaine就会习惯性的去想，如果换作是丈夫的话，他会怎么做。

 

不知从什么时候开始，他们从教和学的位置上退下来，转而相互扶持，彼此促进，直到现在依旧如此。

 

 

 

Kurt步履匆匆转过街角，顾不上对迎面而来友好的路人回以微笑。他家老板特意交代另一个新来的助理一定要带的配饰还是被遗忘在酒店，结果老板一通怒气吓得人家小姑娘好半天连话都说不

好了，只好由Kurt代劳折回酒店取到发布会的庆功宴现场。

 

可是他理解这位可怜的小助理。

 

曾几何时他也只是个坐在小小的隔间里任由上司呼来喝去的实习生，身怀满腔抱负独自面对庞大而陌生的城市，却被快节奏的生活迎头痛击打碎了幼稚的幻想而不知所措。他的确遇到了赏识自

己的上司，结识了才华横溢的朋友，昔日同学也有，但一切都不是他设想的那样。

 

但是他有勇气，那个重要的，还在家里等着自己回去的人在高中时代教会他的勇气，从不曾失去。

 

哪怕他们曾经从朋友开始，交往，分手，复合，订婚，再分手，复合然后结婚，关系错综反复地让别人难以理解，当初Blaine给他的那份勇气始终坚定地经受住了时间的检验，好似深海的珍

珠，经历漫长的时光沉淀出那一份光泽。

 

如果不是Blaine的＂勇气＂，Kurt Hummel或许早就不会存在。

 

那时的McKinley没有人理解他，甚至没有人同情他，大家表现得就好像他活该选择当个同性恋——说得好像生活给了他第二个选项，Kurt用讽刺的态度对待整个世界，锋芒毕露的性格是他的保

护色，却始终得不到内心的安宁。

 

他如此渴望着有个能够站在同样立场的人出现，一个也好，站出来告诉Kurt他是对的，要坚持下去。那是个小城，这样小小的愿望应该不算是奢求，Kurt却花了16年的时间，在快要放弃之前终

于遇到Blaine。

 

这么多年过去，当初在Dalton那个旋转楼梯上遇到Blaine的场景，无论什么时候回想起来，依然鲜活地存在记忆深处，在匆匆走过的人群里，他独独叫住了低头看怀表的Blaine。

 

哪怕那个承载着无数记忆的私立学校早些年因为意外化为灰烬，那幢楼虽已浴火重生，旋转楼梯和水晶吊灯却不再，可那天回眸的一瞬间早已定格千年。

 

曾经的Kurt Hummel，几乎要跌入无尽的深渊，幸好有Blaine伸出手在悬崖边拉住了他，牵着他跑过Dalton的长廊，握着他的手埋葬了黄色的小夜莺，领着他在众目睽睽下跳完了那支舞，扶

着他从合唱教室的椅子上走下来，甚至在自己对未来犹豫不决的时候，伸出手拥抱他，然后放开手，把自己送向更好的未来。

 

这些回忆都太珍贵，正如许多人所说，年轻的情侣如果没有共同经历一些无可替代，他们将很难走到最后。自从Kurt开始着手主题设计之后，每一笔勾勒的都是他和Blaine之间那些笑中带泪的

曾经。

 

“……听说纽约机场大雪，航班很有可能要延期了。”小助理低声讨论的声音打断了Kurt的回忆，他不太喜欢那些叽叽喳喳的小女生，从前就是这样，但是出于工作需要也不会刻意疏远，而那些

女生不知道为什么总把自己也当作好闺蜜，没事的时候就会凑在他身边东拉西扯闲聊一些不太重要的事。

 

Kurt只是点点头，助理说的其他内容他都没有听进去，但这句话却直直地听进心里——他告诉过丈夫会在平安夜前夕回家的，而这该死的蠢透了的大雪，要是害得自己食言，他发誓再也不会在

圣诞节前出国了。

 

显然老板也有同样的想法，小助理几乎是冒着生命危险确认了三次“晚宴结束之后立刻收拾行李赶到机场”这样的话确实是顶头上司清醒的情况下发出的指令，哪怕是天气预报上滚动播报着各地

大雪的消息，还是硬着头皮回到酒店收拾好那些散落一地根本没用上的物品，勉强塞进后备箱，又回到晚宴现场等待老板光彩照人地退场。

 

Kurt工作完成得很好，他负责设计的那几套衣服也获得了满场好评，老板更是赞不绝口地表示回去之后会对现有职位进行一定调整。

 

但是被夸奖的对象此刻无意享受赞美，他目不转睛地盯着机场大屏幕的动向，紧张得就像是在等待某种判决书，在听到登机通知的时候几乎是连走带跑地奔了过去，全然不在意精心打理的发型

是否被弄乱，或者别在领口的那个河马胸针会不会歪了头，急切回家的念头占据了Kurt全部的心思，他甚至忘了约定好的登机前短信。

 

 

 

机场挤满了即将回家的旅人和久别重逢的亲友，Blaine不知道Kurt的航班号，从法国飞来的航班又太多，他只好在接机口仔细地辨认着每一个出来的身影。

 

他暂时没有去想航班延误或者改期的情况，圣诞节就应该充满奇迹，而不是虎胆龙威里那种机场遭遇匪徒的情节。

 

又或者像老友记那样，带着鲜花等着来人却发现已有佳人相伴。

 

Blaine被自己这些想法逗笑了，他们既不是恋人未满的朋友，也没有下一秒就端起枪来击毙敌人的可能性。这个评论还是上回Kurt说的，凡是提到这些电影和长寿剧集他都要忍不住多说几句

——哪怕虎胆龙威这样的动作片还是丈夫打赌输了才陪Burt一起看的。

 

因为工作的不同，Kurt出国的次数比自己要多很多，有空他还会借机一同出去“当作旅游”，至少Blaine自己是这样宣称的，但是像这次这样工作冲突的情况也不少。

 

他有多恨机场的分别，就有多享受每一次重逢的期待与喜悦。

 

这大抵是早年遗留下来的习惯使然——自己家庭条件并不差，比起一般家庭可能更要富足，往返纽约本不是什么难事，但那时Kurt父亲身体不好，Kurt自然回来得勤，没课的时候也都是自己负

责接送工作。

 

刚开始他还会留恋地尽可能拖延对方登机的时间，到后来就学会了期盼下一次对方的回归。

 

而他记得Kurt最早对于飞机是有些恐惧的，任谁第一次坐飞机都会担心这个铁皮的大家伙能否承受住天空的重量。

 

是Blaine笑着吻了吻他，轻声在他耳边教了一句“咒语”——"Just think of it as a leap of faith."

 

第一次跟随上司一同飞航班她问过Kurt低声念的这是什么，当时他还不好意思地解释过一次，后来上司居然用leap of faith做了新一季的时装主题，让Kurt倍感惊宠。

 

虽然Blaine愤愤不平地表示过这是窃取他的创意，不过Kurt指出来他也只是借鉴之后就不再提这回事了。

 

又是Blaine给予他的勇气。Kurt侧过头看着飞机外被局限在小框内广阔而深邃的云，他从前很厌恶这种情侣之间黏腻的感情戏，可是从Blaine身上逐渐产生的这种依赖感却与日俱增，尽管他们

之间也有过大大小小的争吵，但是那些不愉快丝毫不会动摇他对Blaine的感情。

 

而Blaine在年轻的时候有过质疑，也因为这样他们之间走了很多弯路。

 

Kurt从来不说，可是他明白，他们看起来毫不相同，内心深处却是相似的，这个社会造就了他们对自己的不自信，总觉得自己配不上最好的，但是Blaine，他眼中的Blaine是完美的，一如当年

私立高中的精英领唱，一如现今活跃于舞台的音乐人，这么多年他都在努力成为一个能站在Blaine左右更好的人，而Kurt希望自己的丈夫也能看到这一点。

 

从机场跑道上短泊车，Kurt才想起手机还没开机，可是走到行李传送口也没有短信进来，他总算记起登机前太过匆忙竟忘了发条短信。

 

可是在接机口拥挤的人群中，惶惶不安的Kurt一眼便发现了踮脚张望的丈夫，而Blaine也立刻看到了自己，原本还是紧紧皱着的眉头立刻舒展开，整张脸上都点亮了灿烂的笑容。

 

机场往来旅客熙熙攘攘，外面还在飘扬着雪花，回家的路还有很长，他们等待了这么久又那么疲劳，但是那又怎样？他们从过去走向未来那份坚定不移的爱，早已超越了一切。

 

一切过去了的爱与恨，和还未遇见的笑与泪。

 

“我回来了。”

 

“欢迎回来。”

 

【END】


End file.
